


Nothing Personal

by shewhowillnotbenamed1



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhowillnotbenamed1/pseuds/shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: (College AU) At the insistence of his friends, Garfield tries a hookup app for the first time. Despite his hesitation, he goes out to meet a mysterious girl. Then the semester begins, and things happen. Raven decides she wants to make "casual hangouts" between them a regular thing. It turns out, Garfield doesn't want just casual.





	1. Chapter 1

Garfield shook his head. Sighing to himself as he walked along. He found himself calling to mind the turn of events that had brought about these circumstances. Him walking alone, along a dimly lit path at night, somewhere off campus. While he tried to follow the map to his destination with his phone. He didn't know why he had let thing escalate. To get this far. With him being led somewhere to the unknown. Though, he did find he was intrigued. He was going to finally see what all the fuss was about. His friends had been telling him he had to try it for a while now. Initially he had wondered, what did they know? Things were fine. They were going great for him. He had always told them he was fine. He had done alright in life so far. He most certainly wasn't hopeless. Apparently... he could do better. There had been a hookup or two here and a casual relationship there, and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. Not really. Okay, if he was being honest, not even _close_. Maybe he really did need this. If nothing then at least to branch out.

Over the past few weeks, they had swayed him. Truthfully, it was without too much effort. But he would never admit it out loud.

"Gar, seriously, you got to move into the 21st century. You're not going to find a girl 'the old fashioned way' anymore. That had a time and place, and that was the late nineties and though it was to a lesser degree, the early two thousands. We now have technology that can take care of all of that grunt work for you."

That was Victor for you. What an unsurprising response it had been for an engineering major. He was the most tech-savy person Garfield knew. Of course he would think that dating was something that could be enhanced by the convenience of technology. But then, he already had a steady, long-term girlfriend. Jinx.

So he had gotten a second, albeit unsolicited, opinion:

"Find a girl? Like to _date_? No. No. No!" Roy chided, shaking his head. "What you need to do is get laid."

The redhead was such a playboy. That was putting it mildly. He often stumbled out of random girls' beds right before he dragged himself to class - if that. As sad as it as, he went through them like Kleenex. Getting the next one was always on his mind. Why would anyone expect real girl advice from the likes of him? He didn't even know the hell what his own major was!

Yeah, he would much rather get advice from another party. Maybe a nice medium. A healthy balance of the first two.

"Well, see, I wouldn't put it like that. Not exactly. We are in college, so you should, maybe...take advantage of it a little more. Whatever you take that to mean."

And Dick had been ever honest and sensible with his advice. But it was easy for him to say. Girls threw themselves at him. Like he ever had to download some app! He didn't have to try to get women for as long as Garfield knew him. And he even had that trust fund as a fallback, as if his looks weren't enough.

Finally after weeks of this back and forth. He agreed.

"Alright. Alright. You know what?" Garfield retorted, finally giving up. "Fine, I'll try it - just once, if it'll shut you guys up."

They had each nodded in turn. Signified their approval. Giving him grins, thumbs ups, or claps on the back. Or smug knowing looks and suggestive eyebrows like Roy. He had whipped out two phones - yes, plural - immediately to demonstrate how to best navigate each of the five different apps he recommended. This was great, they had said. He was going to have fun, they promised. It would be a nice change of pace at the very least.

And so he had found himself here.

He had caved. He couldn't believe he'd actually done this. That he agreed to it in the first place.

Now he was about to meet her.

He had downloaded the most unassuming hookup app, and found a match to meet up with earlier that week. A girl his age who lived off campus. At least he hoped it was a girl. She was rather mysterious in her messages. But quite direct. She called herself _Nightbird90_. Her profile picture was just a blurry photo of some indistinct black bird. Although he couldn't tell exactly which. And he really wanted to know. You see, he liked animals, a lot, in fact. They were something about which he was truly passionate. So much so that it was actually what he was going to school for: Zoology. The photo was part of what drew him to her in the first place. Everyone else had generic, cheesy or stilted photos of themselves, or themselves and their friends. But not her. She was different. He could already tell. So, he figured what was the harm? If they had no chemistry or she turned out to look like a troll, he could just... talk to her about birds. No bees required.

Then the day they planned to meet had come. Faster than he expected. And before he knew it was nighttime. Tonight was the night. He was nervous, his heart flip-flopped when he thought about meeting her. He already knew not expect too much. Or to think too much of it. This was mainly to appease his overbearing and insistent friends, and nothing more. If nothing became of it, it was fine. Truly. Still he could feel his heart beat a little faster. He had never done anything like this. It _was_ kind of exciting. There was no denying that. Garfield could see a few buildings and a house in his sights now. His phone chimed.

** _"You have arrived."_ **

The female computerized voice alerted him that he was a couple feet away from his destination. He looked up. It was rather nice from the outside. Pretty good for an off-campus house or was it an apartment? But it was very dark. There were no lights on anywhere it seemed. Was there even anyone home? He walked up to the porch. It too was unlit. The door was ajar. But this seemed to be it. He walked in slowly, cautiously. The door creaked. It was even darker inside. This was how way too many horror movies started. And himself, being a blonde... Well, he didn't exactly like his odds.

It was getting more than a little creepy now. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He could just stick to meeting girls in bars and in class after all.

"Hello..." he called. "Is anyone here?"

He looked around. Not only was he a bit freaked, but he was confused. He was second-guessing himself now. Was this right? Had he missed something? He could have sworn she had said to come here. And to let himself in. He was almost _positive_ she had. Or at least he thought she had. Where was she? He walked a little further into the foyer. Still looking. Maybe no one was here. He could still turn around now and make it back to the bar before closing.

Then, just beyond the window in the hall, he spotted two shiny eyes in the darkness. And what looked like the silhouette of a girl. He jumped.

"Oh. You scared me... So someone's home after all. That's good," he managed, even though his heart was pounding. There was no response, just the sound of footsteps echoing off the floorboards, as the person neared him. Slowly. Eerily silent. In this case, the presence of another human being did nothing to assuage his fears. If anything they just heightened them. The hair on his arms stood on end. "Hi. Um, we uh met online... Or at least I think we did." He ran a hand through his blonde hair with a weak grin, and proffered sad little wave, quirking his index and middle fingers.

And still nothing. Just more footsteps. She approached him slowly and silently, most of her body still shrouded in darkness and shadows. He looked at the outline of the faceless figure apprehensively. Is this really how people met up these days? This was beyond bizarre.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"So, um...your place is _nice_. It's a little dark though... And, you should probably - fix that door." He coughed. And then he backed away as subtly as he could. He realized he was rambling again. He tended to when he was nervous or scared.

The precedent for that had expired all of...five minutes ago, because right now it was way past both.

"Um...not really sure if I'm in the right place... But you - you seem nice." This was quite debatable, but it was beside the point. He really just wanted to get out of here unscathed. "I might as well introduce myself. My name is-"

"Stop. Talking."

Huh? He blinked.

She finally had spoken, her cadence, low and raspy. Almost coming in at a whisper. The overall effect was seductive. But that timbre sounded so _forceful_. Commanding. Was this really what he was looking for? Maybe he was in fact mistaken. Did he get the address wrong or something? Was he sure he was in the right place? Or completely sold with this whole idea?

Was he just making a mistake?

"I'm sorry...? I'm here for -" he tried again.

"_Shut up_."

"I just - "

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

Garfield nearly jumped again. He was stunned. And more than taken aback by that - that order. That mandate. He sensed that she had moved even closer to him. It was quite plain that he was moving in the opposite direction, away from her. But he had plenty of reasons to be terrified. To run from the room screaming. At least if he got out of this alive, he would have a hell of a story. She took another step. Closer to the window. The haze of darkness had parted at last. Revealing to him a slim, short girl who was standing there in place of the formless shadow that once was. The moonlight shone across her body. Her pale skin was shimmering. She had an impossibly lovely face. Her legs and feet were bare. Another step forward, and he saw it. Stunning curves framed in a black lace, spaghetti-strap bodysuit.

She didn't even look real.

Wow.

She was..._gorgeous_.

Her hands were on her hips. And her purple eyes were flashing. Watching him intently. Demanding. Dangerous. Deadly.

He held his hands up in front of him in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry..." Unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice now. He was resigned to his fate. If this is how things had turned out, overall there weren't bad. Not at all. Even though he had very nearly peed himself a couple times. All in all, he was pretty okay with it.

"I know what you came here for."

Well that was certainly a relief. She took another step. In the right direction it seemed.

"And, I don't care."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off - _immediately_. With a dismissive wave of a dainty hand.

"I don't care who you are, _or_ what your name is."

Huh? He had been quite fearful before, there was no getting around that, but now... He was really just..._aroused._ His only hope was that she wouldn't kill him.

She spoke again as she moved closer. "I don't care _you_ are_, _and you don't care who _I_ am." Her voice was low and seductive as her hips swayed. "You can be _whoever_ you want to be tonight."

Holy. Crap.

Was this happening right now?

She looked at him like she was a predator and he, her prey. And she just couldn't wait to devour him. What in the world? This girl was something else. She was petite, dwarfed by him _completely_. In size and in stature. Looks were deceiving, as it certainly didn't feel that way. Because he had never been so intimidated.

And _so_ turned on.

"Shut the door."


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield did the only thing he could think to do in this situation: he obeyed. And immediately turned his back on her to shut it. A little oversight on his part. He jumped, because when he whipped around, she was right in front of him, with an expression peeling across her lips that was positively _feline_ in nature.

_Whoa._

She didn't even give him a chance to catch his breath. Or to quell the pounding in his chest. In one swift move, she was on him. Pushing him up against the door. Stunning dark eyes locked with his, before she promptly, tilted his face to the side. And just as he feared, she began _attacking_ him. His jawline. His collarbone. His very sensitive ears. With her warm breath and her hot mouth. Then, she was kissing his neck. Swirling her tongue around his pulse, and grazing his Adam's apple with her teeth, her fingers flying down his front. Unbuttoning his shirt, all the while. He peered through hazy eyes in disbelief at what was happening around him. Whether it was to satisfy her curiosity or to quench her thirst, she didn't stop, almost like she just couldn't help herself.

No.

She just couldn't _wait_.

It quickly became apparent that she did not want to keep up pretenses. The time for that had passed. This woman was getting straight to the point and taking exactly what she wanted. Or possibly needed. He didn't know and he didn't _care_. Who was he to refuse her? The dark-haired girl was licking and biting every exposed inch of him she could get access to. He smoldered under her hands, as his body temperature increased, steadily getting warmer and warmer in the frigid air. His skin tingled pleasantly, when she scratched him with darkly colored nails. She even _smelled_ a bit like the darkness that surrounded them. Darkness and smoke. Then, adding to all the sensations in the mix was the contrast of the coldness of the door against his burning back, as she continued her frenzied exploration of his flagrant flesh.

His mind went blank.

All he could think about was how..._un_thinkable it all was - what she was doing to him.

Garfield should have maybe tried a little harder to talk to her. Or to say something. Or even attempt to possibly ask her a question. Like, for instance, what he should asked when he walked in: What is going on? For starters. And then the operative one being: _W__ho_ are you? But he didn't bother now. He wasn't going to fight this. He already knew he didn't want to. After all, why would he? His eyes closed in pleasure. _Fuck._ That felt amazing. Her lace and spandex covered hips and chest were touching him now as she leaned in further. Her breasts pushing into him with increasing pressure. _She_ felt amazing. He moaned. Flush against the entrance, _face_ becoming steadily more flushed, Garfield stood there in the foyer. His shirt hanging off him halfway. Letting this mysterious and attractive stranger touch him, taste him, and undress him in the dimness of her cold and curious apartment. He didn't have anymore questions. Not a _single_ one. That was for sure.

A charcoal gray shirt found its way to the ground, at last. And his pants were soon to follow. The mystery girl pulled away from him for a moment to inspect him. Yanking him back from her. Fingers fondling his blond tresses. He was almost naked before her, wearing nothing but his boxers. He waited nervously. Expectantly... _Hopefully_... Just what was she looking for? What was she trying to find? Her dark eyes were roving over every single inch of him. He didn't even realize he had been holding in a breath, until several seconds of this went by. Fortunately for him, _and his lungs_, she must have liked what she saw, because the next thing he knew, she was dragging him down the hall, presumably to the bedroom. He almost tripped when he felt the hand move downward and grab him by his boxers. And lead him away into the shadows.

To have her way with him.

His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. He tried to look around quickly. He scanned the room in a bits and pieces. There were a couple of candles by the nightstand and the dresser. An assortment of books... Both novels and textbooks. Many things were black or blue. But mostly blue. He also spied a neatly rolled yoga mat complete with blocks, and a stretcher. Interesting. And of course, his eyes fell on the large bed. Considering the borderline horror movie scenario that he initially entered, it looked positively cozy.

"Nice room, you have -" She covered his mouth with a palm to silence him.

"_What_ did I tell you?" Purple eyes ordered him back into silence with a piercing stare. His jade ones stared back helplessly, as gave her the tiniest of shrugs he could muster. She rolled her eyes, and sighed exasperatedly. Then, he nodded in apology, to signify he understood.

No talking.

Right.

Got it.

She pushed him backwards onto the bed. _Hard_. Forest orbs momentarily doubled in size. For someone small, she was certainly strong. Maybe this should have reminded him - that he should have been a bit afraid. But instead he was excited. _Thrilled_, even. Who knew what she had in store for him now? She climbed onto the mattress after him. And straddled him. Running her cool hands up and down his body. Enjoying the feel of his skin and his muscles. She pressed herself up against him again. She felt so _good_ rubbing up on his body. And hers was certainly wonderful. From everything he felt, she was toned, her skin was smooth and firm, with softness in all the right places. But he could mostly guess at this.

No, the blond man hadn't actually touched her. At least not directly. Not yet. Hopefully he would get to soon. But currently, the dark-haired girl was pining his hands to the side, while she kissed his throat and his chest. She paused to bite him again. And he moaned. _Yes_. He liked it like this. _A lot_. Her scratches and her bites. How aggressive she was being. She was rough in all the right ways. He never knew he would like this so much. Truly, he had never felt anything quite like it. But maybe it was just her. Or maybe it was _both - _her and what she was doing. The girl was making her way down to his abs. She was peppering his body with a sprinkling of nips, and tantalizing, open mouthed kisses. Swipes of her tongue trailed down to his navel and the golden hairs that lined the little thoroughfare between his abs. He twitched under her, breathing hard. Muscles straining, tensing as more warmth and blood rushed downward. Perspiring palms were pulling desperately for the sheets. Trying his best to encourage her - silently. As per her request.

The mystery girl dipped a hand into his underwear to play with him more. Garfield's bright green blinked rapidly in astonishment Which quickly turned to a delightful surprise. He growled and hissed, as her fingers did their magic tricks, touching and exploring every inch of his palpitating, throbbing organ. His cock sprang up with every caress. Every firm tug. Each feverish _jerk_. Every time she made little halos with her fingers over his length or his head. Each second she smoothed her thumb over his entrance, he thought he would just lose it. He was mouthing curses under his breath, as noiselessly as he could. Biting his fingers. Swallowing down his cries. But it was difficult work. He was trying to keep quiet and encourage her at the same time. She was making him feel incredible and he wanted her to know it. And _Gods_, if he ever wanted to reciprocate. Even through all of this, he wanted to give her satisfaction far more than he wanted to receive the pleasure from her.

After making him sufficiently light-headed, she finally ceased her handiwork. She pulled out a hand, examining two of her fingers. A few milky-white droplets were shining in the dimness. She paused a moment, and then, she slipped the digits into her mouth, and licked them completely clean. Her eyes were shut, her face serene. As though she thoroughly enjoyed the taste - _his _taste. Garfield's stomach clenched violently.

_Desperately_.

Garfield was desperate now. He longed for nothing more than to make her feel good. To make her moan. He wanted to hear her sing sweet songs or cry out with wild abandon. He was willing to bet the sound of pleasure would be incredible. He really, _really_ wanted to hear it. Just one chance - that's all he needed. If she would give it to him. He wasn't sure he would even get one. Because again, she was holding him tight in her, rather firm, grip. She leaned forward, hovering above him on the bed for a moment. Strands of amethyst fell forward and brushed his face. It felt really nice, her hair on his skin. He had yearned to feel it between his fingertips, but all he could seem to do was stare up at this captivating woman. She was looking down at him with the most indecipherable expression. What was she going to do next? Or was this it? The _end_. Garfield had just realized that there could be multiple meanings in her case. Surely not. He _really_ hoped not.

Thankfully...

_It wasn't._

He watched, dumbfounded, as she slid the straps of the bodysuit down her shoulders. Her breasts sprang out. His eyes grew wide, as he practically gawked at her. More blood rushed downward and he could feel the tent struggling to free itself from his underwear. _Wow._ How the hell had he gotten so damn lucky? _Wow - _this was still surreal. How could he have possibly gotten such a windfall, and on the first night he tried? He just met her, and yet a little part of him wondered: why even continue looking elsewhere? Everything he could want was right here.

He forgot himself in the moment. Where he was and all his senses, it all flew out the window. And so, he couldn't stop himself from blurting out the words:

"You are _so_ beautif-" This time her cleavage muffled him, giving way to the sound of his speech being cut off. Well, he certainly got the point this time. And boy was it a pleasurable way for her to shut him up. He was only _too happy_ to oblige.

The blond boy licked and nibbled at her creamy chest. He heard her breath catch. All that plushness was up against his face... He had been right. Her skin felt _luscious_. Like satin on his face and under his tongue. The blond inhaled her sternum briefly. She smelled delicious. Like lilac flowers and candle smoke, if her skin alone tasted and smelled this good. He could only wonder... Garfield could only hope he would get the chance for more. That is, if she would allow him to. And he certainly wanted to please her. To make her feel good, as good as she was making him feel.

He found himself marveling at it all. At just how much of a turn-on it was. For her to take what she desired. To move him and touch him _just_ how she wanted. To not give a damn about what he thought or had to say about it. She knew exactly what she was doing. And Gods, was she good at it. It seemed like, for once, he had found _exactly_ what he was looking for. He flicked his tongue out over the dark pink of her hard nipples. He was swirling his tongue all around every inch. And then, he bit down on the stiff peaks. The girl mewled, and tightened her grip on his wrists. Her nails clawing into him. That _sound_... It was the first time he made her moan for him all evening, and it was delightful. Even more amazing than he had hoped. How he yearned for more and more of it. He grinned against her skin. She definitely liked this. And that was good news, because he aimed to please.

Specifically, he aimed to please _her_.

_Whoever she was._

She released her hold on him suddenly. Without warning, she freed the rest of him, ripping his boxers off. And then, reached down between her thighs, to slide the lace of her bodysuit to the side. Garfield didn't even realize exactly what was happening yet. Without any warning, she slid him inside her. Impaling herself on him. _Fuck_. _Fuck._ **_Fuck_.** He growled, and swore something unintelligible. It was probably audible, but she had to understand, he couldn't help it. She was riling him up and trying to drive him straight to the brink already. She was so _tight_. So incredibly tight. And her walls were like liquefied silk. They were closing in on him already with their mind-numbing softness.

It had been a couple minutes now. And she felt amazing. Absolutely amazing. But... she wasn't _moving_. She was just... on top him - no thrusting or grinding. She was completely still, sitting in place with him deep inside her.

_Why wasn't she moving?_

He needed her to move. And fast. He needed more relief than she was offering.

Come on. Move. _Please_. Something. Anything.

He decided to take advantage of the fact that she wasn't pinning him down at the moment. And reached for her hips. He started to rock her against him, as he moved inside her. He exhaled, letting out an involuntary groan. Blond strands tipping back, as he moved her at the exact manner in which he wanted her to ride him. Fast, long strokes. It was wonderful. So wonderful...

To make love to this gorgeous stranger in the moonlight.

It had been for a few blissful seconds, at least. Until she _slapped_ his hands away. He ripped his hands off her body, like he had been burned.

"_No_."

And that was all he received as an explanation. It was more of a warning really.

No talking. And no touching.

Understood.

As if to punish him, she sat on his cock for a few more minutes. As he was left to pulsate inside her. Trying to be patient. It was no use. He grabbed his hair, grunting in anguish. Did he have to _beg_? He was seriously considering it. He would do just about anything at all. If she would just move. Or touch him. Or herself. Something. _Anything_. But begging would require talking.

And she really, _really_ didn't want to talk.

It was outwardly frustrating. Particularly right now. But on the whole, there was no doubt, he was loving every single second of this.

At long last, she began to ride him. Agonizingly slowly at first and then, at a smooth and steady pace.

The bed rocked under her even, repetitive movements. Tight-fisting the sheets, he took a long breath, calming himself a little before he could meet the rhythm. The pale girl was gliding him in and out of her slick, dripping heat. Over and over. And he matched her. Letting her set the pace. His eyes rolled back in his head. At the _feel_ of her. Heaven. No other word for it. And the _vision_. Unparalleled. Her amethyst hair cascading and falling in slow motion, as she rode him. Those incredible breasts bouncing in time, with the meeting of their hips. Those curves. That body. The inches upon inches of milk white skin glistening with a fine sheen of exertion. This hypnotic dance she was performing atop his shaft. She was bracing herself on him, pressing her slender limbs against his body. Leading him in this journey. Brushing his moistening abdomen, as it tensed under her fingers and with each downward thrust. And raking her nails along his chest. He hissed and swore, overtaken by the sensations. But, as more time passed, he couldn't help but smile - if not just a little.

_Yes_.

He was enjoying every single thing she did to him. And the fact that he got to watch her like this, using him and his body for her own personal pleasure. This woman had gotten him here, and she wanted to get maximum pleasure out of this hookup. And _goddess_ was it a turn-on. The sight of it - all of it was so insanely hot. This was just... He didn't even have _words_. Not that he could share them with her if he wanted to. But it was a dream. He almost didn't mind it if she kept at this pace. He would find a way to hold on. So long as he got to enjoy the view. Yeah, he could do it. Hold out. Hold on. He had to. He just had to. And the woman propelled herself up and down, gracefully. Bucking her hips and grabbing her own breasts. Throwing her head back, amethyst strands tracing her shoulders and the pearly expanse of her back. His eyes had glazed over. Garfield was transfixed. He didn't want it to end. Not now. Maybe not ever. It was like she cast a spell on him. He put his hands behind his head to better enjoy the show.

Well, he was in for a rude awakening. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like the mystery girl had _smirked_. He soon found out why. His cloudy grass-green gaze sharpened, bringing him in to focus on a new view, and his mind suddenly attentive. Almost. He almost thought he could last. And then, she dipped her hand between the union of their bodies. To... _Rub_ _her clit...? _Her fingers moved in a flurry. And her thighs began to tremble around him. _Holy. Fuck._ Not that she ever had been, but she was really _not_ playing fair. The blond boy's mouth hung open at the sight.

The woman started to tighten on him even more. She moaned, and it every bit entrancing as expected. Wordless mutterings were coming out of her mouth as she started driving him in and out of her faster and faster. She cried out as she came. Digging her nails into his arms as she fell forward, sweat dampening the fabric remaining on her scantily clad form. Garfield grunted loudly. He thrust upward, as he went still and stiff. He was breathing raggedly, holding the headboard for dear life in a whitening fist. Steeling himself as best he could. But her walls clenching around him like that, it was very, very intense. He could feel the pressure and his heartbeat spiking up, as he approached climax. He barely hung on through that. But thank _goodness_ he had. She seemed rather pleased when sat up again, and picked back up where she left off. To continue her ride.

The little jaunt of hers...

Well, it turned out what seemed like a '_little jaunt'_ lasted _ages_.

Garfield got the sense that she probably wanted to go for much longer than one mere round. He didn't know just how right he was, as each time after she came on his shaft, she rested for a several seconds, even up to a minute. Then, she was up again. Riding him like she could do it all night, and it felt she had. He took a few glances downward, watching himself pump into her. He groaned again. It was beyond tough. Garfield laid there and took it as best as he could, because he didn't know why, but he knew he wanted to satisfy her. If a guy like him could. Through all of it, he did his best not to let himself go. To lose himself in _her_ \- the stunning woman swiveling her hips and brushing her fingers on his body. Palms braced on his now dripping abdomen. He practically itched to touch her again. But he did his best to hold back on that account too. She rode him for what felt like hours. And he watched her. Head back, exposing the column of her neck, cursing under her breath in other languages. Grabbing and pushing against his shoulders for support, coming on his cock _over_ and _over_, she was coating the length of him with her cream. And her heady fragrance. She kept at it until her swollen petals turned sanguine. And at last it seemed to both of them she would undoubtedly be sore.

Eventually she allowed him to join her over the edge. Well... It was more like she more like _forced_ him over. Honestly, after the way the evening began, he should have expected no less from the way it would conclude.

But surprisingly, she spoke to him again.

"You're allowed to come for me," she directed. But the edict wavered this time. It was like she was trying her best to keep her voice steady.

With pleasure.

Certainly, he could come for her. Clearly, she was barely hanging on herself, Garfield could tell. But, he wanted to be sure she would join him. He stroked her harder and faster. Tilting up his hips, leaning on his forearms to ensure he was ramming into her at just the right angle. He magnified the intensity. And the pale girl now struggled to keep up with _him_. There was no holding back. He succumbed to his baseness - completely. Overtaking her rhythm and had even grabbed the back of her thighs, stabilizing her on top of his manhood. But this time she allowed it. Probably because she was on the verge. Of plunging into the abyss.

And she was taking him right along with her.

Garfield let out a resounding growl. Still driving himself into her rapidly increasing tightness, as her back curved, mouth falling open in an elegant _scream_. She climaxed hard, and clamped down on his member with a powerful grip that literally took his breath away. He was emptying himself deep into her core, as she gasped, and went rigid at last. A few long moments later, she collapsed into a white and purple mass on his chest. Her skin was drenched from the effort and she was panting hard. She looked thoroughly, undeniably spent. And thankfully, _satisfied_, he noted through his own half-lidded eyes. They lay together in the dim, flicker of candlelight, with the smell of sweat and sweet stickiness between them. Breathing slowing as they basked in the afterglow together. It was just a few minutes, but they were blissful ones.

Just the two of them, laying with one another.

Even though they were finished, this was one of the most memorable parts of a very unforgettable evening. He did _so_ like the feel of her body on top of his. Her curves and her legs interwoven with his body. Her head on his chest. She fit into him well. It was like it was almost... _right, _for some reason. He looked at her form huddling on top of him and realized she had sated him in more ways than he initially anticipated. He smiled a tired smile. She also seemed exhausted after all that. He wanted to make sure she was alright. Maybe he could gently rouse her with a kiss. He had been peering at those lips all night in wonderment. Garfield touched her face gently. She really was striking. He wanted a taste. Just a little one. She had tasted him after all. What was the harm? He simply couldn't resist trying to sneak a quick one. So without thinking, he bent himself towards her. The warmth breath from her nose was flowing right onto his mouth. Funny, he didn't know her name or anything concrete about her, and yet, he couldn't think of anyone who he'd ever wanted to kiss, more than he did her, right now... Suddenly her eyes ripped open. She sat up with a start and quite nearly bolted away. She brushed her mussed and damp strands off her face.

"Thank you." Her voice was hoarse. She gave him a cursory nod, and quickly fixed herself. He was a little disappointed. _Oh well_. He tried to remind himself why he had come in the first place. That he knew what this was. She glared at him, hard for a good, long moment. It was a minute or two before he got the hint. He took that as his cue to get up. It was clear she probably didn't want him to spend the night. Or _linger_. He already knew she didn't kid around, so he didn't dane to try. He slipped on his boxers and looked around. He tapped his thigh. Where were the rest of his clothes, exactly?

"Your clothes, are by the door," she said as if reading his mind.

Ah. Right. He had almost forgotten. "Thanks... Listen, I had -"

"You can let yourself out."

She disappeared into darkness. Retreating to the hall. The curve of her ass teasing him one last time, as she went. He heard the shower running in another room, as he redressed. He found himself at a loss for words. He was shaking his head again. _Wow_. Just wow. He could barely process what had just transpired. That he had just done...that. _With her_.

Garfield took one last lingering look at the dim light coming from the hall. And then, opened the door. He sighed breathlessly, as he stepped off the porch. He felt so loose. Light. And _amazing_. This was beyond compare. He was admittedly a little tender after that, but overall fantastic. He didn't even know this girl's name, yet he had just shared with the most incredible experience with her. The best sex he'd ever had. He definitely needed the time to walk this one off.

Garfield replayed the night in his head.

The sight of her moving on top of him. Moaning loudly. Pleasuring herself on him. Using his body as she saw fit. Taking him as she wanted. It was nothing like he had ever seen. Or felt. It was spellbinding. Enchanting. He would never forget it for the rest of his life. She was probably the most beautiful girl alive. And she had gotten herself off using _his_ body. He didn't know how he even held it together for as long as he did. When she got on top of him and slipped him inside her, he could have come right then and there.

And hell, he almost would have.

If she hadn't promptly threatened him. In that dangerous, sexy voice of hers: "If you finish early...I will finish _you_."

It had been the _scariest_ and simultaneously the most _incredible_ night of his life. A huge grin carved across his face. Vic was right.

Dating apps were great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to attempt to do my first BBRae scene like this justice, so I took my time with this. I really hope you enjoyed it. It's almost my birthday, but that doesn't mean I'm not posting this week! And this is actually going to be a full story. There are two - or five different ways I can continue this one. Please let me know your thoughts if you are so inclined. I have another BBRae story I am working on right now as well if you are a fan of this pairing.
> 
> As always, if you like this story, feel free to check out my profile on FF and AO3 for more! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had been toying with the idea of another more risque BBRae and I also really wanted to do a modern dating and/or college AU. Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other stories here and on Fanfiction!


End file.
